


spider angel

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [230]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comics, Drabble, Gen, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “What the fuck is a spider man? Should I know that or what?”





	spider angel

”Fuck, it’s stuck on the ceiling.” Vaggie said as she pointed to an item. The ceiling was 8 meters high and it was impossible for her to get it down. Just her luck.

Angel sat on the ground, chilling, no care in the world. It was then she got an idea.

“Hey Angel, you’re a spider.”

“No shit Sherlock, what do you want?”

“Can you like, shoot strings from your hand to get that down?”

He had to blink twice, unable to take in what Vaggie had said.

“You want me to do what? Why the fuck would I be able to do that?”

She just shrugged.

“I dunno, I just thought about spider man and thought you may be able to do that as well.”

“What the fuck is a spider man? Should I know that or what?”

Oh, he died before that. Makes sense. Vaggie often forgot that not everyone died in the 2010s like her. After all, Alastor didn’t even know the proper name for a tv.

“Oh right, I forgot you died before that, but it’s an Earth thing.”

A what?

“Hold the phone there. I know I’ve been dead for decades, but I’m pretty sure there are no spider humans like Earth. That’s a Hell thing.” Angel said and then used his four arms to point at himself. “I’m a spider, and I sure as hell wasn't one before I died.”

“No Angel.” Vaggie began before putting the palm of her hand over her face, sighing. “Spider-Man isn’t real. It’s a fictional character from comic books. It’s a human superhero with the powers of a spider.”

Angel chuckled.

“The fuck? That sounds boring as shit, and doesn’t make any fucking sense up there. Here, maybe, but then it would be the biggest ass cliche comic. Who with more than two brain cells would want to read that?”

“More than you imagine. It’s a bestseller.”

“Wha… how?”


End file.
